WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT
by Acavi
Summary: Alles beginnt inmitten eines Kampfes, mit dem letzten seiner Rasse. Barnod ,amyanisher Kriegsdämon. Viele der DBZFreunde sterben in diesem Kampf. Als Son Goku schwer Verletzt wird erkennt Vegeta Gefühle für den jungen Saiyajin. YAOI GOKU x VEGETA
1. Kapitel 1: ende eines langen Kampfes

**WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT...**

Autor  
Acavi

Paaring  
Son Goku / Vegeta

Story  
Alles beginnt inmitten eines Kampfes, mit dem letzten seiner Rasse. Barnod ,amyanisher Kriegsdämon. Viele der DBZ-Freunde sterben in diesem Kampf. Als Son Goku schwer Verletzt wird erkennt Vegeta Gefühle für den jungen Saiyajin.

Warnung  
Nach langen meine erste FF . T.T"

Disclaimer  
Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama

Bis auf 2 Personen (vorerst):  
Kazuyo und Barnod diese Personen habe ich frei dazu erfunden.

„ sprechen"  
"_-denken-„  
_#Rückblick #  
// Einschub (Songtext)

------------------------

**Chapter 1: end of a long fight Kapitel 1: ende eines langen Kampfes**

**Der Platz auf dem sie seit sehr vielen Stunden erbittert kämpften, glich schon lange nicht mehr der schönen grünen Wiese, welches sie einst war. Schon nach den ersten Kampfanfängen war alles nur noch Gestein. Es gab nicht mehr viele die dem Kampf standhalten konnten. Piccolo der vor kurzem zusammengebrochen war, wurde von Goten und Trunks in Sicherheit gebracht, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Son Goten und Trunks selber konnten schon lange nicht mehr mithalten, das wusste sie, dazu hatten sie viel zu wenig Trainiert in ihrem jungem Leben. Sie waren zwar schon in den zwanzigern, aber hatten nicht annähernd soviel Kraft wie ihre Väter. Für sie war es sicherer aus der ferne vorerst zuzusehen. Und so standen nur noch Gohan, Goku und Vegeta auf dem Kampffeld. **

**Gohan und Vegeta hatten einen erheblichen Nachteil, da sie es immer noch nicht die dritte Saiyajin-Stufe erreicht hatten. Sie konnten nicht viel gegen Barnod ausrichten. Barnod der letzte seiner Rasse. Er ist ein amyanishen Kriegsdämon. Die Rasse die den Saiyajins am meisten ähnelt, was die Kampfkraft betrifft. Des weiteren war Barnod noch fast 2 Köpfe größer als Son Goku und wie es schien um einiges schneller. Barnod war vor einigen Tagen auf die Erde gekommen um sich und seine Rasse zu rächen. Die meisten der amyanishen Bevölkerung wurden von den Saiyajins getötet, da die Saiyajins selbst die mächtigste Rasse sein wollten. Barnod und einige andere überlebten diesen Angriff und schworen Rache. Dieser Zeitpunkt schien nun gekommen zu sein. Er wollte seine Rache an den letzten lebenden Saiyajins ausüben.**

**Als Son Gohan sich umsah erblickte er Vegeta, der sich schon an einen Felsen anlehnen musste. Er hatte viele Wunden, einige von ihnen bluteten ziemlich stark. Gohan wusste, dass Vegeta am Ende war, denn ihm ging es genau so. Er selbst trainiere schon lange nicht mehr wirklich, sein Vater hingegen trainierte jeden Tag mit Vegeta. Gohan hätte nicht gedacht dass nach so langer Zeit noch ein Dämon die Erde so bedrohen würde wie dieser nun. Er hat oft das Training von Goku und Vegeta belächelt aber nun war ihm klar, wie nützlich es sich erweisen sollte. **

„**Vater…. Was sollen wir tun?" Gohan sah verzweifelt hinüber.  
Son Goku hatte schon lange darüber nachgedacht, was er vorhatte, denn es war gefährlich.**

„ **Ich werde es mit einer Genkidama versuchen aber keiner normalen. Ich werde sie in meiner Saiyajin-Stufe 3 heraufbeschwören." – „aber Vater!" „ Ja Son Gohan ich weiß welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte aber es gibt keinen weiteren Ausweg" Son Gohan schwieg, er wusste dass sein Vater recht hatte. **

**Vegeta hatte sich von der Wand gelöst und war zu Son Goku herüber geschritten. „Kakarott…"-„Vegeta, ich weiß was ich tue" Son Goku sah den älteren durchdringend an, und dieser verzog seinen Mund wieder zu seinem üblichem grinsen. **

„ **Bitte meine Freunde ihr müsst ihn nur noch ein wenig ablenken, während ich die Kraft sammle" **

**Barnod hatte sich auf einen Felsen gesetzt und sah dem treiben gelangweilt zu, er war sich sicher, sehr sicher, dass er überlegen war. **

„**HUHU BARNOD" schrie Vegeta und schoss in die Luft. Wenige Sekunden später erhob sich dann auch Barnod in die Luft um Vegeta zu folgen. **

**Goku stellte sich in seine übliche Position und flehte jeden Stein, jeden Baum, alles in der Natur an , selbst die wenigen Menschen die er erreichen konnte ihre Energie ihm zu schenken. Er wusste dass es reichen würde, selbst wenn hier nur wenig zusammen kam, denn würde er seine ganze SSJ3 Energie hineinlegen. **

**Gohan folgte Vegeta und Barnod. Die beiden lenken ihn eine ganze Zeit ab, jedoch bekamen sie eine menge Schläge ab und wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer. Son Goku bemerkte dies und versuchte sich zu beeilen.**

**Goku bemerkte wie einige Sekunden später, Vegeta hinter ihm auf den Boden aufschlug und Gohan harte Schläge abbekam. Jedoch er hatte genug Energie, es musste jetzt klappen, es gab nur diese eine Chance um die Erde und seine Freunde zu retten. Er stieg höher und höher in die Luft. Mit einem Aufschrei ging er in die dritte Stufe über. Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell. Er stieß die Energiegeladene Kugel in Richtung von Barnod und gleichzeitig gab er der Kugel all seine Energie all seine Kraft. Er fiel zu Boden. Regungslos.**

„**VATER" - „KAKAROTT?"**

**-----------**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Naja es ist bisher nur die Vorgeschichte im zweiten Kapitel passiert dann ein wenig mehr xD"**

**Hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare. **

**Acavi**


	2. Kapitel 2: unerwartete Gefühle

**WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT...**

Autor  
Acavi

Paaring  
Son Goku / Vegeta

Story  
Alles beginnt inmitten eines Kampfes, mit dem letzten seiner Rasse. Barnod ,amyanisher Kriegsdämon. Viele der DBZ-Freunde sterben in diesem Kampf. Als Son Goku schwer Verletzt wird erkennt Vegeta Gefühle für den jungen Saiyajin.

Warnung  
Nach langen meine erste FF . T.T"

Disclaimer  
Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama

Bis auf 2 Personen (vorerst):  
Kazuyo und Barnod diese Personen habe ich frei dazu erfunden.

„ sprechen"  
"_-denken-„  
_#Rückblick #  
// Einschub (Songtext)

------------------------

**Chapter 2: unexpected Feelings Kapitel 2: unerwartete Gefühle**

**Vegeta strich unruhig durchs Haus der Capsel Corp. Seit dem Kampf waren einige Tage vergangen und seit dem war vegeta irgendwie verändert. So kam es zumindest Trunks vor.**

„**Mutter, kommt dir Vater nicht auch seltsam vor?" fragte Trunks Bulma. „Ja schon etwas, er trainiert auch nicht mehr den ganzen Tag der Gravitationsraum, der scheint zu leicht und zu langweilig zu sein, aber mit mir spricht er auch nicht wirklich". Langsam wurde es Abend und Vegeta hatte den ganzen Tag keinen Gedanken an sein Training verschwendet. Es war etwas anderes über dass er nachdachte. **

**#Nach der gewaltigen Genkidama fiel Son Goku regungslos zu Boden. Son Gohan eilte zu ihm, jedoch Vegeta stand regungslos da und starrte auf den leblosen Körper von Son Goku. „- **_**Wieso opfert er sich ständig für uns? Wieso**_**? -". Erst nach ein paar Minuten realisierte er die Situation und lief zu son Goku. **

„**Er lebt" sagte er aufgeregt. Son Gohan sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja.. aber er braucht schnell Hilfe und soweit ich weiß haben wir keine magischen Bohnen mehr! Am besten wir bringen ihn zu Bulma" Vegeta grummelte nur. #**

**Seitdem lag Son Goku in einem der großen, schönen Zimmer der Capsel Corp. Bulma hatte veranlasst dass die besten Ärzte sofort kamen. Als Vegeta an der Küchentür vorbei lief rief Bulma ihn zu sich. „ Ich kann nicht verstehen wieso ChiChi ihn einfach so verlassen hat und nicht einmal mir, ihrer wie ich dachte besten Freundin, etwas erzählt hat. Was denkst du?" fragte sie ihn. Vegeta war es eigentlich ganz egal, er konnte ChiChi nie leiden und deshalb kam von ihm auch nur ein abwertendes Brummen. **

**# Einen Tag nachdem Son Goku in die CC gebracht wurde, bat Bulma Vegeta zum Haus von Goku zu fliegen und einige Sachen zu holen. Sie hatte sehr oft versucht ChiChi zu erreichen, aber nichts. Vegeta hatte nicht so recht Lust, die Sachen zu besorgen, aber als Bulma ein paar Minuten auf ihn einredete, wie schnell dass doch ginge, flog er genervt los. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon bald konnte Vegeta das haus von Son Goku sehen. Es sah sehr verlassen aus. „- dass dieser Baka in so einer kleinen Holzhütte im Wald lebt….nicht einmal ein richtiges Haus bringt er zustande.-„ Vegeta verzog seinen Mund zu einem hämischen grinsen. Er landete. Er konnte ChiChi nicht sehen, kein Stück von ihr. Innerlich war er erleichtert, er hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich vollheulen zu lassen. Er stieß die Tür des Hauses auf und sah sich um. **_**„- Komisch ich bin noch nie hier gewesen…-"**_** Er ging weiter und kam ins Schlafzimmer. Er seufzte, aber machte sich an die arbeit Son Gokus Kleider einzupacken. Er achtete nicht darauf was genau eigentlich, es war ihm auch egal. Als er wieder durch die Küche ging um das haus zu verlassen fiel ihm ein kleiner Zettel auf. Er schien schnell hingekritzelt zu sein. **

„ _**Hallo Son Goku,**_

_**wenn du nach Hause kommst werde ich nicht mehr da sein. Dir nicht mehr dein Essen kochen. Du hast nichts anderes als Trainieren mit diesem aufgeblasenem Typen im Sinn. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen was du soToll an ihm findest. Ich werde dich verlassen und fortgehen mit meinem neuem Freund! Leb wohl.**_

_**ChiChi"**_

**Vegeta stutze und las den Brief noch einmal und dann stopfte er ihn mit zu den Sachen in die voll gepackte Tasche. Als er wieder in der CC ankam war Bulma erschüttert über den Brief. #**

**Vegeta hatte nicht große Lust sich Bulmas Fantasien über ChiChi anzuhören und ging in sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Seitdem er den Brief gelesen hat ging er ihm nicht wirklich aus dem Sinn. **_**„- Er findet mich toll… mich? Wie soll ich denn das verstehen? Ja zum trainieren vielleicht. Hat er mich gern obwohl ich immer nur fies zu ihm bin? Ich habe ihn noch nie als Freund bezeichnet, aber für ihn bin ich schon lange sein Freund. Ein Freund für den er alles tun würde…sogar sein leben geben. Ist er denn einfach nur so naiv? Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Wie kann ein Saiyajin sein kostbares Leben so einfach für andere hergeben wollen.-"**_** Er legte die Arme in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Wenige Momente später schlief er ein. Er hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf, was nichts Besonderes war. Wenige Stunden später schreckte er hoch. Er hatte noch einmal von dem Kampf und Son Gokus, wie er es nannte, dummheit geträumt. Er setzte sich auf. **_**„- wie er mich ansah... so verabschiedend… aber dieser Blick er war so …warm und schön… was ist das was mich die letzten Tage so unsicher macht in seiner Gegenwart, wenn ich nur an seinem Zimmer vorbei gehe…-" **_

**Er stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf fast so als hoffte er, er könnte so seine Gedanken abschütteln. Er verließ sein Zimmer, welches nur einige von dem von Son Gokus entfernt lag. Er ging den Flur entlang, an Gokus Zimmer vorbei. Wenige Schritte später blieb er stehen. **_**„-Huh, da war doch was…-"**_** er sah sich um. Leise öffnete er die Tür von Son Gokus Zimmer und schritt hinein. Was er dort sah brachte ihn zum schmunzeln. Son Goku hing halb aus seinem Bett raus und schien schlecht zu träumen.  
Vegeta blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihn vorsichtig in sein Bett zurück zu legen. Son Goku hatte noch immer viele schwere Wunden.**

**Vegeta schritt zu ihm und packte ihn vorsichtig unter den Schultern. Son Goku verzog das Gesicht **_**„- Hmm die Wunden scheinen sehr wehzutun… außerdem bist du ganz schön schwer, wenn du wieder Gesund bist frisst du gefälligst weniger! -"**_** Langsam und behutsam legte er Goku wieder in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Als sein Arm Gokus Hand berührte packte dieser zu. Vegeta fuhr erschrocken um. **_**„- WAS?... huh er schläft… MAN ICH BIN DOCH KEIN KUSCHELTIER, wie komm ich denn jetzt wieder los…-" **_**Vegeta sah sich hilflos um, als er versuchte sich zu befreien grummelte Goku irgendetwas im Schlaf und zog Vegeta näher zu sich. Vegeta hing nun halb über dem jüngerem **_**„- …. AHHH, wie kann er nur so Seelenruhig schlafen und vor allem dann noch denken ICH sei sein Kuscheltier… Aber was mach ich nun, ich kann ihn nicht wecken und will ihm nicht wehtun. Wie ruhig er schläft… und irgendwie sieht er zufrieden aus. Wenn er schläft sieht er richtig friedlich aus, irgendwie süß sogar… WAS DENK ICH DA EIGENTLICH-"**_**. Ruckartig zog er seinen Arm frei. Son Goku grummelte und drehte sich zur Seite. **

**Vegeta hörte wie es anfing zu regnen, er sah dass die Terrassentür offen stand und ging hin um sie zu schließen. **

**Inzwischen goss es schon richtig. Die Nacht war so dunkel. Vegeta sah in den Himmel und verlor sich wieder in seinen Gedanken.**

**// 1 Wenn die Nacht am tiefsten ist  
Wenn die dunkle Stunde schlägt  
Dann schweift mein Blick zum Horizont  
Zum Licht der Morgensonne  
(…)Geisterhaft verhallt dein Lachen  
Schwindet deiner Stimme klang //**

**Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, alles drehte sich nur noch um den jüngeren, damit muss jetzt Schluss sein, sagte er sich innerlich. Er schloss die Terrassentür und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als er jedoch etwas hörte blieb er stehen…**

„… **Ve-Vegeta…"**

**1 Schandmaul - Dunkle Stunde **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**-------------**

**Hmm ich muss sagen, ich finde es besser als das erste xD Und ChiChi ist ja auch schon aus dem Weg geräumt xD"**

**Hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare. **

**Acavi**


	3. Kapitel 3: das Eingeständnis

**WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT...**

Autor   
Acavi

Paaring   
Son Goku / Vegeta

Story  
Alles beginnt inmitten eines Kampfes, mit dem letzten seiner Rasse. Barnod ,amyanisher Kriegsdämon. Viele der DBZ-Freunde sterben in diesem Kampf. Als Son Goku schwer Verletzt wird erkennt Vegeta Gefühle für den jungen Saiyajin.

Warnung  
Nach langen meine erste FF . T.T"

Widmung  
Meinem kleinem schnuckeligen svenüüüü g

Disclaimer  
Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama

Bis auf 2 Personen (vorerst):  
Kazuyo und Barnod diese Personen habe ich frei dazu erfunden.

„ sprechen"  
"_-denken-„  
_#Rückblick #  
// Einschub (Songtext)

Anmerkung: Schade, dass ich noch keine Reviews bekommen habe v.v. Hat überhaupt schon irgendwer den Anfang der FF gelesen? Habe bereits die ersten sieben Kapitel komplett fertig und habe keine Ahnung ob überhaupt der Anfang schon gefällt.

**Chapter 3: the confession Kapitel 3: das Eingeständnis **

**Vegeta drehte sich um und sah wie Goku in seinem Bett saß und ihn ansah. Er dachte erst er habe sich verguckt, aber Goku saß wirklich in seinem Bett und lächelte ihn an. Im ersten Moment blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Goku so schnell wieder aufwachen würde. Vegeta musterte den jüngeren von oben bis unten.**

„**Kakakrott" „Abend, Vegeta…oder ist es schon Morgen?" Vegeta sah ihn verwirrt an und brummte vor sich hin.Im gleichem Moment zuckte Son Goku zusammen und schlug beide seiner Hände an den Kopf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Alles in Ordnung, Kakakrott?" „äh.. ja, alles in...alles okay" Son Goku versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beinen knickten weg. Vegeta eilte zu ihm um ihn zu stützen. Son Goku sah ihn überrascht an. „Soviel dazu dass alles okay ist…" **_**„- Eigentlich müssten seine Inneren Wunden verheilt sein, nur seine Äußeren, aber die müsste er gewohnt sein. Komisch, wieso helfe ich ihm eigentlich, war irgendwie reflexartig, irgendwie war mir komisch als ich ihn so halb zusammenbrechen sah-" **_**„Vegeta? Du kannst mich loslassen, ich sitze bereits wieder..." Vegeta lies ihn ruckartig los. „Äh ich geh Bulma bescheid sagen" Vegeta eilte aus dem Raum und Son Goku sah ihm hinterher **_**„- Irgendwie benimmt er sich komisch, fast schon schüchtern und das bei mir, als wenn er mich zum ersten Mal angefasst hätte-".**_

**Son goku fühlte sich Komisch, sein Kopf tat höllisch weh und dann kam ihm Vegeta auch noch seltsam vor, irgendetwas schien schief zu laufen. Seine Wunden schmerzten stark, aber er beachtete es nicht.**

**Wenig später kam Bulma in das Zimmer geeilt und Vegeta blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Son Goku versuchte an Bulma, die an seien Verbänden rumfummelte, vorbei zu sehen um einen Blick auf Vegeta zu erhaschen. Er wollte raus finden, was mit dem Prinzen los war. So ein eigenartiges Gefühl ließ ihn nicht mehr los. „Was möchtest du jetzt gerne Son Goku, kann ich dir helfen? Deine Wunden heilen sehr gut" fragte sie ihn aufgeregt. „Ähh- ich würde gerne duschen und andere Sachen anziehen" Und er versuchte sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen. „Naja das wollten wir schon früher machen aber wir wollten dich nicht so stark bewegen, da du bei jeder Bewegung schmerzen zu verspüren schienst". Goku fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seinen alten dreckigem Kampfanzug. Son Goku versuchte aufzustehen, was auch gelang, auf zittrigen Beinen versuchte er ein paar Schritte zu gehen „VEGETA" fuhr Bulma Vegeta scharf an „mh?" „Nun hilf ihm doch mal und steh da nicht so rum!" Vegeta knurrte entnervt und griff Goku unter die Schultern um ihn zu stützen. Jedoch nicht gerade sachte, so dass Son Goku die Augen zusammenkniff, als Vegeta das bemerkte, ließ er Goku ein einig lockerer. „So ich gehe dann erst einmal Essen machen, Son Goku soll schließlich schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen" sagte Bulma beim verlassen des Raumes. Son Gokus Zimmer hatte 2 weitere Türen. Eine für das Ankleide Zimmer und eine für das Bad. „Schaffst du den Rest allein? "- „ja geht schon… danke Vegeta". Goku schritt langsam ins Bad und drehte das Wasser auf.**

**Er spürte das warme Wasser auf seiner verwundeten Haut. Er spürte, wie sich die letzten Reste von Schmutz und Blut abwuschen. Doch da war er wieder. Dieser Schmerz.**

**Vegeta setzte sich langsam aufs Bett. Er stützte die Arme auf seine Oberschenkel und senkte den Kopf **_**„- Hm was ist das für ein seltsames Gefühl wenn ich ihn ansehe und erst recht wenn ich ihn Berühre Ich habe ihn doch schon so oft berührt... Sein verletztes Lächeln und wie mich seine Augen manchmal ansehen. Irgendwie bin ich froh dasses ihm wieder besser geht. Ich wusste es, was sollte ich denn ohne ihn machen. Ich habe mich irgendwie schon fast an ihn gewöhnt, ihn jeden tag zu sehen. Er hällt mir unerbittert seine Freundschaft entgegen und ich? Ich bin nur gemein zu ihm, ich kann mir gar nicht Vorstellen wenn es nicht mehr so wäre. Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich machen würde den ganzen Tag. Hmm so langsam bekomme ich auch Hunger und wo bleibt der eigentlich? -" **_** Vegeta, der immer entschlossen war, immer alles genau vor sich hatte, war verwirrt, verwirrt von sich selbst. Er hasste seine Gedanken, er würde sie gerne Abschalten, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Für ihn waren Gefühle schwäche und er wollte nicht Schwach sein.**

**Draußen kam so langsam die Morgensonnen zum Vorscheinen. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden. **

**Vegeta stand auf um nach Goku zu sehen „KAKAROTT?" er bekam keine Antwort. Er öffnete langsam die Badezimmer Tür, ihm kam eine menge Dampf entgegen, er eilte zum Duschkopf und drehte das kochend heiße Wasser ab. Er sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem Boden Son Goku. Er saß dort zusammengekauert und beide Hände am Kopf. Vegeta blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein blick ruhte auf dem nacktem Körper Son Gokus. Mit seinem Blick verfolgte er die Muskeln Gokus starken Oberarme. Dieses Gefühl was sich seit geraumer Zeit in ihm breitmachte, wurde bei diesem Anblick nur noch verstärkt.  
Als Goku ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich gab riss Vegeta seinen blick los. Er kniete sich neben Son Goku und versuchte ihm seine Arme von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen. Son Goku wehrte sich nicht und Vegeta versuchte ihn hoch zu helfen. Son Goku schlang seine Arme um Vegetas Hals. In Vegeta machte sich dieses seltsames Gefühl immer breiter. Er hatte Goku so oft berührt, aber noch niemals so. Aber es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, irgendwie war es ganz schön. Er hob Goku hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Behutsam setzte er Son Goku auf die Bettkante.  
Er ging zu der gepackten Tasche und holte ein weißes Tanktop und eine schwarze Trainingshose heraus.**_** „-Leichte Kleidung…wird ihm gut tun-"**_** „Komm schon Kakakrott! Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" Son Goku öffnete die Augen „Mein Kopf, irgend etwas stimmt nicht…". Vegeta sah dass eine große Wunde an Gokus Oberkörper erneut aufgebrochen war. „Zieh dir schon einmal diene Hose an." **

**Vegeta stand auf und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. Aus einer Kommode nahm er ein paar rollen Binden und eine Tube mit Salbe mit einer unleserlichen Aufschrift. Als er zurückkam saß Goku auf dem Bett und hatte es geschafft seine Hose anzuziehen. Vegeta setzte sich neben ihn und löste den Rest des alten Verbandes. ER wunderte sich über sich selbst, wie sanft er mit Goku umging. „Was ist das für creme da?" fragte Son Goku Vegeta als dieser den Deckel der Salbe öffnete. „ Frag nicht und setz dich richtig hin" Vegeta beugte sich etwas über Goku und fing an seine Wunde mit Creme zu bedecken. „mhhhh" „Stell dich nicht so an, immerhin hilft sie" Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit ging von der Wunde zu Gokus Gesicht. Er beobachtete wie Goku sich vor schmerz leicht in die Unterlippe biss. Vegeta musst schmunzeln **_**„- Er scheint so verletzlich… so anders… regelrecht süß. Was denk ich denn nun wieder, nein das ist nicht recht so.-"**_** Vegeta war schon wieder abgeschweift von seiner Tätigkeit . Inzwischen hatte Goku die Augen geöffnet und beobachtete Vegeta amüsiert. Er hob die Hand und stupste Vegetas Kinn an, welcher sofort zurück schrak. „Wieso bist du denn so aufgeregt?" fragte Son Goku lächelnd. **_**„- Man ich habe ihn schon so oft berührt und wieso fühlt sich dieses so anders an…irgendwie gut-"**_** Vegeta gab ihm keine antwort, seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf derselben Stelle, am Rand der Wunde. Son Gokus lächeln wendete sich in Verwirrtheit. „NICHTS, sei still und pack' den Verband aus". Son Goku nahm den neuen Verband vom Boden und versuchte die Verpackung zu öffnen. Vegeta schmierte hastig den Rest der Wunde mit Salbe ein und stieg vom Bett. „Stell dich hin" Son Goku stellte sich hin und hob die Arme ganz ohne das Vegeta es sagen musste. Vegeta grummelte als der größere ihn von oben herunter anlächelte. Er hasste es der kleine zu sein, der schwächere. Er hatte Son Goku Jahrelang dafür so sehr gehasst. Vegeta fühlte innerlich eine Wärme und so ein geborgenes Gefühl, so etwas hatte er zuvor noch nie gefühlt. Er spürte so ein drängendes Gefühl sich in die Arme des größeren zu legen. Aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte er ganz schnell ab. Er nahm den Verband und wickelte ihn um den Oberkörper Gokus. Als er fertig war drehte er sich in einem Satz um und wollte gehen. Goku ergriff im selben Moment den Arm von Vegeta. **

**Dieser drehte sich um und sah dem größeren in die Augen.**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Naja, nicht so viel Story muss ich sagen und der Titel passt auch nur indirekt. Aber naja wird schon xD"**

**Hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare. BÜTTE T.T**

**Acavi**


	4. Kapitel 4: der Anfang von allem und nich

**WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT...**

Autor   
Acavi

Paaring   
Son Goku / Vegeta

Story  
Alles beginnt inmitten eines Kampfes, mit dem letzten seiner Rasse. Barnod ,amyanisher Kriegsdämon. Viele der DBZ-Freunde sterben in diesem Kampf. Als Son Goku schwer Verletzt wird erkennt Vegeta Gefühle für den jungen Saiyajin.

Warnung  
Nach langen meine erste FF . T.T"

Widmung  
Meinem kleinem schnuckeligen svenüüüü g

Disclaimer  
Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama

Bis auf 2 Personen (vorerst):  
Kazuyo und Barnod diese Personen habe ich frei dazu erfunden.

„ sprechen"  
"_-denken-„  
_#Rückblick #  
// Einschub (Songtext)

Anmerkung: Och, ich weiss nicht, ob ich überhaupt alle posten sollte, irgendwie bekomme ich nie nen Kommentar und daher weiss ich gar nicht ob sich die mühe lohnt…

**Chapter 4: the beginning of all and nothing Kapitel 4: der Anfang von allem und nichts**

„ **Alles okay Vegeta?" fragte der jüngere zögernd „Ja und jetzt lass mich los, Kakarott!" sagte Vegeta und zog seinen Arm zurück. „GOKU, VEGETA! ESSEN!" hörten die beiden Vollblutsaiyajins aus der Küche. Der kleine sah den größeren immer noch an. Son Goku setzte ein lächeln auf und verließ das Zimmer, um Bulmas ruf zu folgen. Vegeta stand nun allein im Zimmer, er schüttelte den Kopf und verließ dann auch das dieses. Als er in der Küche ankam, saß Son Goku bereits vor einem vollem Teller. „Also fressen kann er noch genau so wie vorher" sagte Vegeta mürrisch. „Hier." Son Goku schob ihm einen seiner Teller hin. „Nein danke! Ich gehe Trainieren!" Vegeta verließ die Küche. „Seltsam… er geht Trainieren…" sagte Bulma verwirrt, „Ja und? Ist doch normal" sagte Son Goku nun genau so verwirrt. „Nein, seitdem Kampf gegen Barnod hat er nicht eine Minute trainiert." Sagte sie erklärend. „Huh? Vegeta und nicht trainieren.?"**

**Vegeta ging in seinen neuen Gravitationsraum, seinen alten hatte er in einem seiner üblichen Wutanfälle vor wenigen Tagen vor dem Kampf mit Barnod total zerstört.  
Er trainierte nicht lange und schon standen ihm die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Er war nicht ganz bei der Sache, seine Gedanken waren wieder bei dem jüngerem. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, er wusste auch dass es keinen Sinn hatte es zu versuchen. Und so ergab er sich seiner Qual. **

**Sein Vater hatte ihm damals immer erklärt, dass es nichts ungewöhnliches sei jemanden zu lieben und wie es bei den Saiyajins üblich war, meist Männer. Jedoch Vegeta hielt noch nie etwas von diesem Gefühl, welches sich „Liebe" schimpfte. Er hatte auch nichts gegen Männer, sondern er hasste es abrundtief viel für jemanden zu empfinden. Er Prinz Vegeta, wollte sich niemanden hingeben. **

**Son Goku ging in den Garten der Capsel Corp. Er genoss die Sonne die auf sein Gesicht schien. Er streckte sich und erblickte den GR. **_**„- Was Vegeta wohl hat, er benimmt sich regelrecht schüchtern und das von dem stolzen Prinzen. Irgendwie ist es ganz süß wenn er so unsicher ist, so ungewohnt, na mal sehen was er so treibt-"**_**. Son Goku setzte sein üblich naives lächeln auf und marschierte los.**

**Son Goku betrat den GR und wurde von einer Schwerkraft erfasst, die für ihn eigentlich normal war beim Training, doch er war noch zu geschwächt. Er ging wenige Schritte zum Schaltpult und stelle die Schwerkraft niedriger. Vegeta sah sich erschrocken um, erst jetzt hatte er bemerkt dass der andere Saiyajin den GR betreten hatte. „ Vegeta was ist los? Du kommst mir so fremd vor…" Son Goku lächelte ihn freundlich an und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Vegeta wich automatisch zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an die Wand des GR. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm der jüngere Saiyajin zu nahe kommt, noch nicht jetzt, wo er so verwirrt von allem war. „Nichts, was soll mit mir sein?!" „Du weichst mir aus" und Goku ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, jedoch rührte dieser sich dieses mal nicht. „Tue ich nicht, Kakarott! Was willst du?!". Vegeta wollte Son Goku so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Er brauchte erst einmal Zeit zum Nachdenken. Goku stand nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Vegeta entfernt und sah diesem in die Augen. In diese wie, ihm schon oft aufgefallen war, wirklich schönen schwarzen Augen. Seine Augen waren dem Prinzen seine zwar ähnlich, aber er empfand, dass sie Vegeta schmückten. Vegeta befürchtete Goku könnte seinen Herzschlag hören, so doll wie es pochte. Er wusste nicht wieso, sein herz so raste, wieso er so aufgeregt war, aber er konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Ihm standen immer noch die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Son Goku hob die Hand und wischte über Vegeta Stirn. „ Du schwitzt obwohl du nichts tust. Dazu meidest du mich. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte Son Goku mit seiner normalen Naivität. Er wollte, dass der Prinz mit ihm sprach, ihm sagen würde was los sei, aber er machte sich wenig Hoffnung. Vegeta ergriff Son Gokus Arm und zog ihn noch näher zu sich ran. Goku stützt sich aus Reflex mit der anderen Hand an die Wand um nicht auf den kleinren zufallen. Noch ehe Son Goku einen Blick auf Vegetas Gesicht werfen konnte, hatte dieser schon seine Lippen auf die Gokus gepresst. Son Goku riss die Augen auf, er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er stand da wie versteinert. Der ältere versuchte ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, doch als er merkte, wie sich der jüngere verhielt, ließ er von ihm ab. Er sah ihn nicht an und lief aus dem GR. Was Son Goku nicht sah war, dass eine einzelne Träne über Vegetas Gesicht lief. Er hinterließ einen überrascht schauenden Goku, welcher sich mit seinen Fingern über die Lippen strich. **

**Vegeta war in seinem Zimmer und versteckte sogleich seine Aura, er hatte keine Lust von Goku aufgespürt zu werden. Er lehnte mit seinem Kopf an einer Wand und hatte die Augen verschlossen. Er hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können. Liebe unter Männern war in der Rasse der Saiyajins nicht unüblich sagte er sich, des öfteren. Jedoch hatte Vegeta ja noch keinen Gedanken an so etwas wie ‚Liebe' verschwendet. Er hatte noch nie geliebt und so solle es auch immer sein, sagte er sich. Doch nun? Er wusste nicht ob dieses Gefühl was er für den jüngeren hegte Liebe war. Er fühlte sich elend. **_**„- Wieso habe ich das gemacht, Verdammt, was soll das?!-"**_**. Vegeta wollte seinen Stolz bewahren und keine Gefühle für Goku wahrhaben. Er öffnete das Fenster und flog hinaus. Richtung Berge.**

**# Son Goku musste nachdenken, aber das ging nicht, nicht bei den ganzen Trubel in der Capsel Corp. Inzwischen waren einige Freunde Gokus zur Capsel Corp gekommen. Piccolo hatte ein paar der magischen Bohnen mitgebracht. Seitdem ging es Goku wieder gut. Bulma versuchte Son Goku schonend beizubringen dass ChiChi ihn verlassen hatte. Sie schien verwirrt, als es Goku nicht zu belasten schien. Es war für ihn nichts Neues. Er hatte schon lange kein Interesse mehr an ChiChi gehabt. Er hatte sie auch nur noch selten gesehen, es war ihm egal. Er wimmelte seine Freunde ab mit der Ausrede er hätte noch zu tun und teleportierte sich weg. #**

**Er tauchte in den Bergen wieder auf. Es war seine Lieblingsstelle. Inmitten den Bergen verlief ein kleiner Fluss. Er war schon so oft hier gewesen und ihn faszinierte das klare Wasser des Flusses immer noch. Son Goku flog auf einen Stein im Wasser und setzte sich mit verschenkten Beinen auf den Stein. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah verträumt in den Himmel. **_**„- Mhh… was war das vorhin. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, es fühlte sich nicht… nicht schlecht an. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart sogar wohl und das schon länger. Was er jetzt wohl macht? Er fühlt sich jetzt bestimmt zurück gestoßen, aber dabei… fand ich es irgendwie…mh… schön-".**_** Son Goku dachte daran, wie er Vegeta kennen lernte. Als Stolzen Saiyajin-Prinzen, der ihn töten wollte. Damals hatte irgendein Gefühl ihn davon abgehalten Vegeta zu töten. Er hatte schon immer etwas für den Prinzen übrig. Son Goku empfand ihn schon immer als Gegenstück zu ihm. Irgendwie brauchte er ihn…**_**"- mein Prinz…-".**_

**Vegeta flog wahllos hoch in der Luft. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt. **_**„- Wie kann dieser Baka es wagen mich... mich den Prinzen der Saiyajins zurück zu stoßen? -".**_** Vegeta war es gewohnt immer alles zu bekommen, was er wollte. Doch nun musste er erfahren wie es war, wenn nicht alles so lief wie er es gerne hätte. Vegeta wusste aber noch nicht einmal was er genau wollte. Er flog inzwischen über dieselben Gebirgshänge in welchen Son Goku saß und in den Himmel sah.**

**Son Goku schien vollkommen verträumt zu sein. Er dachte immernoch an den Prinzen. Fast hätte er das kleine etwas am Himmel übersehen. **_**„- Vegeta-!-".**_** Er sprang auf und folgte ihm in einem geringen Abstand. Jedoch nach wenigen Metern bemerkte Vegeta ihn und blieb abrupt stehen. Fast wäre Son Goku gegen ihn geprallt, da er schon wieder nicht ganz bei sich war." WAS VERFOLGST DU MICH, KAKAROTT?" „Vegeta-ich- äh" „VERPISS DICH UND LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Son Goku schien verwirrt. „ ICH HASSE DICH! UND JETZT LASS MICH IN RUHE ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!" Ohne Son Gokus antwort abzuwarten flog er davon. Son Goku trafen die harten Worte Vegetas sehr. Er schaute ihm traurig nach. Eine einsame Träne rollte über seine Wange.**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Gibt eigentlich nichts weiter zu diesem Kapitel zusagen glaube ich. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ach… und… äh bütte an alle die, das hier lesen, hinterlasst doch bitte nen' Review. ( Es können auch unregistrierte Leser Reviews abgeben ). **

**Acavi**


	5. Kapitel 5: Sehnsucht

**WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT...**

Autor  
Acavi

Paaring  
Son Goku / Vegeta

Story  
Alles beginnt inmitten eines Kampfes, mit dem letzten seiner Rasse. Barnod ,amyanisher Kriegsdämon. Viele der DBZ-Freunde sterben in diesem Kampf. Als Son Goku schwer Verletzt wird erkennt Vegeta Gefühle für den jungen Saiyajin.

Warnung  
Nach langen meine erste FF . T.T"

Widmung  
Meinem kleinem schnuckeligen svenüüüü g

Disclaimer  
Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama

Bis auf 2 Personen (vorerst):  
Kazuyo und Barnod diese Personen habe ich frei dazu erfunden.

„ sprechen"  
"_-denken-„  
_#Rückblick #  
// Einschub (Songtext)

--------  
Anmerkung: JUHU, betteln hilft also doch!

THX an MissNeyi : Also xD eigentlich ist das angestellt, habe auch extra noch einmal angesehen, aber in letzter Zeit spinnt ein wenig (konnte mich auch 2 Wochen nicht anmelden -.-")

Dann noch mal zu Goku, ja ich stelle ihn sehr naiv dar, weil er in meiner FF noch nicht viel Erfahrung hat mit Liebe :) mit dir auf Vegetas Seite schlag xD  
--------  
Also klar, Kritik nehme ich gerne, da dieses ja auch meine erste FF ist TT"  
--------  
**Chapter 5: aspiration Kapitel 5: Sehnsucht **

**Vegeta flog durch die Luft, er wollte weg, nur weg, jedoch wusste er nicht wohin.**

**//(1) Ich schweb auf Wolken,  
Ich falle in Schluchten  
Sehe keine Grenze,  
Und doch kann ich nicht fliehen.  
Fühl mich geborgen,  
Und doch verletzlich,  
Schließ ich die Augen,  
Kann ich dich sehn.//**

**Son Goku, der allein zurück gelassen, flog zurück zur Capsel Corp. Bulma hatte ihm angeboten erst einmal bei ihr zu wohnen, das Haus sei groß genug, sagte sie einladend. Son Goku landete im Garten, wo nur noch einige seiner Freunde zusammen saßen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen und versuchte sich normal zu benehmen. Er beobachtete Son Goten und Trunks die wenige Meter weiter auf einer Decke saßen und ein Spiel spielten. Nicht viele wussten, dass die beiden bereits ein Paar waren. Auch nicht Son Goku. „Hey Son Goku alles okay? Du schaust so betrübt" fragte Kurilin. „Huh, ja alles ist gut" sagte er und lächelte. Sein blick fiel auf Son Gohan, welcher Piccolo ärgerte. Er musste schmunzeln, als er sah wie Piccolo leicht wütend wurde. Er wandte sich auch von denen ab und sah in die kleine Runde. Er bemühte sich nicht, an der Unterhaltung der anderen teilzunehmen. „Wo ist eigentlich Vegeta, drückt der sich wieder?" sagte Piccolo, um sich nicht mehr den ärgereien von Gohan aussetzten zu müssen. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern „Ihr kennt ihn ja" sagte Bulma lachend. „WAA JETZT REICHTS, ICH FRESS DICH!!!" schrie Piccolo „HEY PICCOLO!" rief Son Goten. Piccolo drehte sich zu son Goten „LOS LAUF GOHAN „ rief Goten lachend. Selbst Son Goku musste lachen, als er Piccolo zusah, wie er Son Gohan verfolgte.**

**Er bemerkte eine wohlbekannte Aura über der CC. Er sah hinauf und erblickte Vegeta, der verächtlich zu ich hinter sah. Gokus lachen verstummte. Goku sah ihm nach wie Vegeta ins Haus flog. Er fühlt etwas Bedrückendes in seiner Brust aufsteigen. **

**Son Goku und Vegeta gingen sich die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg. An einigen Tagen sahen sie sich gar nicht, was beiden schmerzte. Vegeta versuchte sich krampfhaft abzulenken, er trainierte fast die ganze Zeit, aber nicht im GR, dieses mied er. Son Goku hingegen trainierte gar nicht. Bulma war nun vollkommen verwirrt und sprach Son Goku darauf an. Sie setzte sich neben ihm und er erzählte ihr alles was passiert ist. Er wusste das auch Bulma und Vegeta kein Paar mehr waren. Schon lange, war dieses der Fall. Das einigste was sie Verbund war ihr gemeinsamer Sohn. „… was denkst du soll ich nun tun?" fragte er am Ende der ganzen Geschichte „naja… das ist alles etwas überraschend, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, so wie er sich benommen hat die ganzen Tage… Son Goku was fühlst du denn für Vegeta?" „Ach Bulma, wenn ich dass nur wüsste…" „lass ihm Zeit, das wird schon alles wieder, so und nun muss ich meine Geburtstagsfeier vorbereiten willst du mir helfen?" „ja gern".**

**Es wurde Abend und dunkel in der Capsel Corp. Bulma war schon längst schlafen gegangen, denn am morgigen Tag war ihr Geburtstag. Bulmas Geburtstage hatte sie immer groß gefeiert. Auf ihrer Party waren immer mindestens 250 Leute und dieses mal noch wesentlich mehr. Wie immer übernahm Bulma die Organisation selbst. Son Goku, der Bulma bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hatte lief in Richtung seines Zimmers, er war müde und hatte nicht sonderlich Lust irgendetwas anderes als zutun als schlafen. Er bog um die Ecke und erblickte Vegeta, welcher auf dem Weg in die Küche war. Er kam gerade vom Training und hatte Hunger. Sie gingen aneinander vorbei und sahen sich an, sagten aber nichts. Wie gerne hätte Son Goku mit ihm gesprochen, ihm alles erklärt, gesagt wie sehr er sich nach ihm verzerrt, aber er konnte nicht. Auch der Prinz trat sich innerlich in seinen allerwertesten. Er wollte Goku, wollte es sich aber nicht eingestehen, seinen Stolz nicht verlieren. Er, der Prinz der Saiyajins, sollte so einen Unterklassekrieger lieben? NIEMALS. **

**Goku öffnete seine Zimmertür, doch bevor er hineinging sah er Vegeta nach, welcher sich aber nicht mehr umdrehte. **

**Als Vegeta seinen Kopf aus dem Kühlschrank zog und einen riesen Teller voll Fleisch mit herauszog, hatte er etwas beschlossen. Er, der immer alles bekam, würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde bekommen was er wolle und das war Son Goku. Ein grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. Für ihn war es jetzt mehr ein Spiel, einfach aus Prinzip den jüngeren zubekommen, dieses würde auch seinen Stolz nicht verletzten.**

**Am nächsten morgen stand Bulma bereits mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen in Son Gokus Zimmer und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Was ihr aber nicht gelang. So blieb ihr nichts übrig als Vegeta zum helfen zu verdonnern. Vegeta war bereits wach und beobachte belustigt die letzten Vorbereitungsarbeiten. Jedoch als Bulma ihn rief, verging ihm sein Lachen. Bulma gab ihm die Aufgabe, die ganzen Stühle an ihre Plätze zu bringen und da ungefähr 300 Menschen kamen, versuchte er immer möglichst viele Stühle auf einmal zu tragen. Dieses belustigte nicht nur Bulma, sondern auch die anderen Helfenden. Inzwischen war Son Goku aufgestanden und war gerade in den Garten gegangen. Er sah Vegeta ebenfans belustigt zu, wie er einen hohen Turm von Stühlen transportierte, welcher sehr wacklig schien. Als Vegeta die Kontrolle über die obersten drei Stühle verlor und diese drohten herunter zu stürzen, beschloss Son Goku ihm zu helfen. Er flog an dem Turm von Stühlen hinauf und nahm die hälfte ab „Hey Vegeta vielleicht solltest du weniger Stühle nehmen" sagte Goku grinsend. „Geht auch so! Aber da du ja jetzt wach bist kannst du ja jetzt weiter machen" Der erste Satz den sie seit Tagen miteinander sprachen und so sollte es auch bis zum Abend sein.**

**Vegeta der es inzwischen nur noch als Spiel sah, hatte wieder bessere Laune. Dieses war ein Spiel indem er gewinnen musste, denn es gab kein zurück.**

**//(2) Das Spiel! Das Spiel der Spiele währt fort!  
Ist der Preis auch noch so hoch, es gilt zu siegen in dem Spiel!//**

**Er hatte des Weiteren die Aufgabe die Sitzplätze zu verteilen. Er hatte das Kärtchen mit Gokus Namen direkt gegenüber von seinem Platz platziert. Am Rest des kleinen runden Tisches hatte er irgendwelche flüchtigen Bekannten von Bulma gesetzt. Er wusste noch nicht wie er seinen Plan ausführen würde, aber es wird schon klappen sagte er sich.**

**Er ging ins Haus und wartete ungeduldig auf den späten Nachmittag, wo die Party anfangen sollte. Er hatte sich bereits umgezogen. Er trug ein Dunkelblaues Muskel shirt und eine schwarze Trainingshose.  
Son Goku saß in seinem Zimmer und dachte nach. Innerlich hatte er ein starkes verlangen nach seinem Prinzen. Er hatte Angst, wie Vegeta reagieren würden, wenn sie wieder einmal alleine aufeinander treffen würden. In Gedanken schweifte er zu seinem ersehnten Prinzen. Er stelle sich vor, wie er mit seinen Fingern über die einzelnen Muskeln von Vegetas Brust streichen würde. Diese Vorstellung wollte Goku so schnell wie möglich wahr machen.**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

----------------

**Naja vieles scheint noch unklar, aber in den folgenden Kapiteln wird's einige Rückblicke geben. :) **

**Achja und wer sich immer Fragt was die ganzen angebrochenen Songtexte sollen, Schandmaul ist meine absolute Lieblingsband und durch einige Textpassagen bin ich auf die FF gekommen.  
**----------------

**(1) Schandmaul- wie sie ist**

**(2) Schandmaul- das Spiel**

**( Es können auch unregistrierte Leser Reviews abgeben, jetzt muss es aber gehen . ). **

**---Acavi**


	6. NEUE FASSUNG

Hallo,

wer diese FF weiter lesen möchte, hier kommt die komplett überarbietete Fassung

(kann keinen Link einfügen, einfach sonst über mein Profil gehen :) )


End file.
